


Sleep till morning

by The_wastedworld



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Enjolras is a human disaster, Insomnia, M/M, Sad Enjolras, Who hasn’t slept in a long time, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wastedworld/pseuds/The_wastedworld
Summary: Enjolras has many skills. Sleeping on his own is not one of them





	Sleep till morning

“I don’t know whether to be happy the surprise worked, or concerned that you didn’t even register someone opening the front door.”

Enjolras jumped at the sound of Grantaire’s voice, blinking back at him in shock.  
“You’re...in Paris?” He asked stupidly, brain not quite registering what was happening. Grantaire laughed softly, placing his suitcase on the floor.  
“Yes, I’m still in Paris. This is all a hallucination - you’re dreaming, actually. I’ve simply bought this suitcase for the journey, spiritual trips can be quite-“  
“-don’t you ever shut up?” Enjolras laughed, finally grinning back. He strode across the room in almost one step, flinging his arms around his boyfriend and digging his face into his shoulder.   
“What-What are you doing here? You’re meant to be in Paris, your art show, why are-“ he broke off, instead pushing his face back into R’s curls.   
“Well, I heard somebody might need me a little bit more than the art show. I don’t have another event until Friday anyway.”  
Enjolras nodded, swallowing heavily against the onset of tears. Grantaire felt the shift in mood and tugged him over to the armchair, pulling him down and somehow curling up so they could both fit in the chair.

“So, a little birdie told me that perhaps you haven’t had the greatest few weeks?”  
“Would that birdie also be a 6ft nerd who wears glasses and answers to the name Combeferre?” Enjolras asked, pressing kisses along Grantaire’s chin.  
“The identity of the bird will remain anonymous at this time. Anyway, stop dodging the question.”  
Enjolras simply shrugged, bowing his head and staring at their joined hands. R gave him time, carding his fingers through his curls slowly.  
“I’ve missed you,” he whispers at last, resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. “And I haven’t been sleeping,”  
“Or eating,” R murmured, raising an eyebrow.  
“I...I ate breakfast today!” Enjolras halfheartedly protested, causing Grantaire to laugh.  
“You had an apple, which sounds good until you remember that you didn’t eat anything yesterday.”  
Enjolras rolled his eyes but couldn’t argue back.  
“Ferre needs to shut his mouth. You were on a different continent, you shouldn’t know that much information regarding my eating habits.”  
“You need to tell me when it’s getting bad again, that’s the deal. You know I would have come back in a heartbeat if you’d asked me to.”  
“I can’t ask you to do that, Taire! I shouldn’t make you choose between your work or me.”  
Grantaire smiled down at him, kissing his hairline.  
“It would never be a choice, Apollo.”  
Enjolras sighed and looked away.  
“That’s...that’s what I’m afraid of. If I told you I wasn’t okay, you would fly back immediately- I don’t want to make you do that”  
“If it’s the choice between staying at work or having a dead fiancé?”  
“It was not that bad!”  
“Could it have been though? Honestly. Could it have gotten that bad?”  
Enjolras stared into R’s eyes before answering.  
“No. Not this time. I was..sad and lonely but it wasn’t getting that bad.”  
Grantaire observed him briefly before nodding.   
“Good. But anyway, I’m here. And I have a pretty good idea of how I want to spend the next few hours.”  
“Yeah? I think I have an idea too.”  
Enjolras smirked at him, tilting his head to kiss him. Grantaire smiled into it before pushing him away gently.   
“Unless that idea involves you, in bed, asleep until midday tomorrow, I’m not interested.”   
Enjolras glared at him, fighting to keep the yawn from being visible. Grantaire watched in amusement before laughing and shaking his head. He stood quickly, avoiding Enjolras’ flailing arms as he lifted him out of the chair, one arm firmly under his knees.

“Grantaire- Taire! Put me down!”  
“Stop moving, Apollo. You’re going to make me drop you.”  
“Taire! I’m not kidding, put me down!”  
Grantaire laughed again, kissing his nose.  
“I wish you’d stayed in France,” Enjolras muttered sulkily, finally stopping his protest and instead gripping on to Grantaire in fear as he climbed the stairs.  
“Oh do you now? I could go back, probably still time for me to catch the late flight...” R teased, his joke enough to make Enjolras hold on tighter.   
“I hate you. Put me down!”  
“As you wish, my Lord,” Grantaire whispered, placing him gently on the bed. Enjolras tilted his head back in relief, glad to be back on solid ground. Grantaire threw his jacket on the chair before joining him in bed, shuffling down so that Enjolras could rest his head against his shoulder. Up close, Grantaire could see just how dark the circles under his eyes were, tracing them gently with his thumb.  
“How long has it been since you slept? And before you consider lying please remember that Ferre, Courf and Joly have all already told me the answer, asking you is simply a formality.”  
Enjolras rolled his eyes and didn’t answer, stifling another yawn into his shoulder.  
“Go to sleep.”  
“I’m fine”  
“You are the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. Please, just go to sleep. Combeferre will kill me if you’re awake much longer. You know he could.”  
“He could kill you in at least 30 ways. He listed them once,” Enjolras mumbled, and Grantaire could tell how close to falling asleep he was. He stayed quiet, instead just kissing his boyfriend’s curls.  
“I missed you,” Enjolras whispered a few moments later before his breathing finally evened out. Grantaire smiled into the silence, simply squeezing his hand and turning away.


End file.
